


Kiss Me Quick

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Kinks collaboration [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon is just a fluffly dork, Kissing Kink, Shower Sex, who reeeeeally loves kissing his lady love wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “You like to kiss,” she purred, hopping off the table and striding towards him. If she swayed her hips a little more than usual, well, what was the harm in that?Jon swallowed, a slight pink tinge colouring his cheeks. “Everyone likes to kiss,” he responded slowly, even as his eyes dropped to her lips.She stopped in front of him and, with a devilish grin, wrapped her arms around his neck.“But you really like it, don’t you?” she whispered, pressing her lips against the shell of his ear and smirking at the shudder that ran through him.K of the A-Z kinks collaboration - Kissing kink.





	Kiss Me Quick

“Come here.”

Sansa smiled at the husky tone of Jon’s voice as she made to leave the bed and head to the shower. She glanced at him over her shoulder, grinning as his dark eyes watched her with hunger. Rolling over, she leaned across and pressed a kiss to his lips before turning to leave the bed again.

Jon’s arm snaked around her waist, tugging her back down against his chest. “I want a proper kiss,” he murmured in her ear.

“I haven’t brushed my teeth!” she protested, pushing his arms away and attempting to leave the bed again. Jon reached for her again but she dodged his hands this time, smiling over her shoulder as he scowled in response.

Picking up her towel, she went into her en suite. She put the towel down on the counter top as she leaned into the shower to switch it on, letting it run into the hot water while she opened the cupboard above the sink to get her toothbrush.

She heard him before she saw his blurred form through the frosted glass of the shower and she smirked as she poked her head out of the door to greet him.

“Can I help you?” she teased as he took her toothbrush and replaced it back in the cupboard as he grabbed the one he had started keeping here for himself. He shrugged innocently even as his eyes dropped down to roam across her bare chest.

It was surprising to her just how easy their relationship had been. Sansa hadn’t had the best history of relationships but Jon was everything she had ever wanted. And he seemed to be happy too. Despite knowing each other for years with Jon being Robb’s best friend from high school onwards, their relationship was still relatively new.

She smiled to herself, eyes closed and head tilted towards the water as she heard him step in and close the door behind him. His arms encircled her waist, pulling her back against his firm chest. He pressed a kiss to her temple, repeating the action until she sighed happily and tilted her head to the side, allowing him to kiss her lips.

His grip tightened around her as he broke the kiss briefly in order to turn her around to fully face him. She barely had her hands on his shoulders before his mouth was on hers again, pressing light pecks against her lips as he pushed her back against the wall.

Her head tilted back, her eyes fluttering closed as he cupped the back of her neck. He moved to kiss along her jaw, the right side of her mouth before kissing her lips again and then to the left side.  His nose brushed against hers before he moved to kiss her mouth again.

This time, the pecks soon became more insistent, lasted longer until his teeth gently grasped her bottom lip. She whimpered, her right hand sliding from his shoulder and into his hair, keeping him in place as he tugged on her lip.

Jon’s kisses always ignited her desire. He was always in tune with her body, what she responded to and what she recoiled from. He was a naturally giving person and his displays of affection, whether kissing or sex, were no different in terms of what he gave to their relationship.

His kisses made her feel safe and loved after having such horrible experiences with Joffrey and Harry. And as he hooked her leg around his waist and guided himself inside her, his lips continued pressing against her neck, her cheek, her shoulder, she felt nothing but need and desire. No longer ashamed of her body, no longer feeling sex was a chore.

“Gods,” she moaned as he nipped her ear before kissing a path down her neck as she tilted her head back and bared her throat to him. He hummed an agreement as he continued his gentle rocking against her.

His lips found hers again, coaxing more moans from her as he slowly moved their mouths together. Her hand fell from his shoulder, sliding across the rolling muscles of his back, her path eased by the water cascading over them. Her lips broke away from his with a gasp as she pressed her fingers against her clit. Her teeth bit down into her bottom lip as her whimpers increased in volume and frequency.

Jon’s eyes were dark as he watched her fall apart, his brow creased with the effort of holding back as his thrusts became harder, pressing her more firmly into the wall. As she clenched around him, he growled, his hand curling into her hair to guide her back to his mouth with a hard kiss that made her gasp in surprise.

He groaned against her mouth as he finished inside her, his back spasmed beneath her fingertips. Still, he presses kisses against her mouth insistently as he lowered her leg back down. Sansa was grateful for the distraction as she felt as though her wobbly legs would give out and she would fall over if he hadn’t been holding her.

Eventually, they managed to actually wash and leave the shower to get ready for their days. Sansa had a class at ten while Jon had to be at his work for nine. He smiled at her as he made to leave, leaning over to kiss her cheek goodbye. She raised an eyebrow, dodging his move and instead puckering her lips in silent request.

Jon swallowed as his eyes dropped to her lips but before she could question it, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the mouth as she had wished. He moaned softly, his hands already moving to her hair before she smiled against his lips and slowly pulled away.

“You’ll be late,” she murmured, pushing his shoulder when he made to move in again. He gave a harsh exhale from his nose, cast her lips one last look before he nodded and left her with a small smile.

***

“I mean, I’m into a lot of weird shit,” Myranda Royce commented as they ate their lunch outside a café just a street away from the university campus. “But that was too much even for me.”

“Hmmm,” Margaery commented around her forkful of baked potato. She released the cutlery with a pop. “Its feet for me. I can’t stand feet. But, I mean, people can’t help their kinks I guess.”

Myranda looked at Sansa then with a sly grin. “Have you and McBroody got any kinks?”

“That’s private,” Sansa replied automatically, sipping her lemonade delicately. Myranda continued to grin.

“Always the quiet ones,” Myranda snickered. Margarey gave the barest of smiles even as she lowered her eyes to her plate when Sansa scowled.

Jon hadn’t asked anything different in their sex life. They had enjoyed several different positions and she supposed not keeping it in the bed was a big deal for her. For someone who had never entertained the idea of fucking in a shower or on the sofa or over the dining table, doing such things was rather unconventional to her. Though she supposed her friends wouldn’t think it a kink.

But then, she felt the frown between her eyes as the cogs started to turn in her mind.

It had never crossed her mind before how often Jon kissed her. Sure, many couples kissed a lot, especially in the honeymoon phase like they were. But Jon, Jon seemed to always want his lips somewhere against her skin whenever the chance arose.

The way he had been this morning in the shower, how he had fallen apart with his mouth pressed against her own. She remembered now that every time they had sex, he would always kiss her throughout, wherever he could reach.

And the way he had looked at her when she had pursed her lips in a request for a kiss this morning, the way he had seemed like he was on the verge of losing control.

She burst out laughing before she could stop herself and while Margaery blinked in concern, Myranda sat up in interest, an arm folding over her chair as she fixed Sansa with an expectant stare.

“I, uh,” she began, giggling again before she could stop herself. “I think he has a kissing kink.”

“Huh?” Myranda responded, features creased in confusion.

“He is always kissing me,” Sansa replied. “All the time.”

“Kissing isn’t a kink!” Myranda stated before turning to Margaery with a frown. “Is it?”

Margaery shrugged. “I mean, it isn’t unconventional or anything. But I guess, if it brings them heightened pleasure it counts?”

“Urgh, boring!” Myranda commented as she reached for her glass.

***

“I know your secret,” she stated as he walked through her door.

She was perched on the dining table, her legs swinging beneath her as she grinned at him widely. Jon blinked owlishly, pausing in the threshold.

“What?” he blurted eventually, eyebrows pinching together in adorable confusion.

“You like to kiss,” she purred, hopping off the table and striding towards him. If she swayed her hips a little more than usual, well, what was the harm in that?

Jon swallowed, a slight pink tinge colouring his cheeks. “Everyone likes to kiss,” he responded slowly, even as his eyes dropped to her lips.

She stopped in front of him and, with a devilish grin, wrapped her arms around his neck.

“But you _really_ like it, don’t you?” she whispered, pressing her lips against the shell of his ear and smirking at the shudder that ran through him.

His nod was shaky and she smiled against his cheek in triumph. Her teeth grazed his ear, tugging slightly on the flesh before she whispered again.

“Is it just my mouth you like kissing?”

A soft whimper broke past his lips before his head jerked in denial. She hummed appreciatively, stepping backwards to look into his eyes.

“Show me where else you would like to kiss me.”

For all the control in her voice when she spoke those words, the squeak she emitted when Jon growled and wrapped his arms around her, hoisting her up until she curled her legs around his waist, made her stern command rather redundant.

He sat her on the table, his mouth immediately on hers as he blindly undid the buttons on the front of her dress. She giggled against his lips, overcome with the sheer desire in his actions and the desperate, repeated pecks he kept bestowing on her mouth.

Her giggle blended into a moan as he moved his mouth to her neck, trailing a path down the column of her throat that left her breathless. Impatience beginning to rise along with her need for him, she fisted her hands in his hair and gently shoved his head down.

She huffed as she felt his smirk against her collarbone. But her annoyance soon waned as his hands sneaked around her back and unclasped her bra. He pulled the garment away and immediately kissed along the tops of her breasts.

“You want to kiss those?” she moaned, leaning back on her elbows so she could keep watching him.

His eyes sparkled back up at her, half his mouth upturned in a smirk. “Maybe.”

“Jon!” she whined.

He took pity on her then, closing his lips around her nipple and suckling gently. Her fingers tightened in his hair again, her back arching to push herself harder against his mouth. It was good, it always was with Jon. But she had geared herself up for him to kiss something else tonight.

“Come on,” she urged, cupping his cheek and guiding him up to her mouth once more, desperate to keep him as hot and bothered as he made her. “Show me where else,” she said again, hoping her voice sounded more commanding than she thought it was.

He dropped to his knees, dark eyes staring up at her, never breaking away as he pressed his palms against her thighs. With the barest of pushes, she parted them freely. Jon slid into the gap, his mouth tracing the shape of her through her underwear.

Her cheeks flushed as he groaned, her heat and wetness overcoming his senses. A needy whimper escaped her as he harshly tugged her knickers down.

“Gods, Sansa,” Jon moaned, pressing soft kisses to her thighs until she wriggled in frustration, her hands digging into his hair and tugging him up until his lips were finally on her cunt.

“Oh!” she gasped, her body falling back against the table as he opened his lips over her sex. Jon hummed an affirmative noise.

His tongue slid slowly through her folds, teasing her. Her hips wriggled beneath him, pushing herself against him in desperation as he gave another lick. His hands curled beneath her knees, keeping her spread open for him although Sansa can’t think why she would ever want to close her legs now.

A deep groan rumbled in her throat as he circled her entrance and pushed his tongue inside. Her chest felt tight, her heart was pounding so hard she thought it might burst as he licked a trail back up and closed his lips over her clit. Whimpers were catching in her throat as he moved his lips over her flesh, slowly building her up and up and…

“Jon!” she cried, her feet pressing into his shoulders to keep him in place as he flicked his tongue over her clit over and over.

Her hands clamped down in his hair so tightly she would have worried about tearing it out if she had been able to think straight. Her hips shoved upwards in desperate circles, her release just within her reach.

Jon moaned and when she managed to raise her head to look down at him, she felt herself grow wetter still at how his eyes were closed in pure bliss, his lips caressing her folds. He truly loved this, she thought vaguely and the thought made her stomach clench even more, her orgasm fast approaching.

Jon’s growl of approval vibrated through her as she tensed and shuddered beneath him. Sansa’s eyes fluttered shut with the strength of her climax, her body flopping boneless against the table and her hands falling from Jon’s hair.

Jon’s hands were still beneath her knees and she gasped as he pushed them gently upwards until they were pressed towards her chest. His lips moved to her thighs, kissing up towards her sex before switching to the other side.

She wriggled impatiently against his assault, scowling at the ceiling when she felt him smirk against her skin. But just as she opened her mouth to tell him to stop teasing, his lips pressed against her clit in a firm kiss which made her jerk up.

Her teeth bit hard into her lips as his tongue returned, lapping at her like a man starved. In the end, she had to release her lip and cry out his name. She couldn’t even bring herself to care when he grinned against her in triumph when he immediately followed the action with his fingers sliding inside of her. His tongue slid down to catch her arousal as he moved his fingers in teasingly slow strokes. Yet despite the teasing, she felt the beginnings of her climax in her belly, her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation as she gave herself over to the pleasure.

And when Jon continued on, lips and tongue sliding all across her and pulling her into another sharp release, she was left gasping and trembling on the wood. Even then, Jon didn’t seem to be intending to give up and only backed off when she physically pulled him away by the hair and gave a pathetic plea of ‘no more!’

He looked obscene with his full lips, plumper still and wet from her desire. Even his beard glistened and it made Sansa flush right down to her breasts. But when she looked into his eyes, the pupils blown wide and swallowing the grey, she felt the embarrassment leave her a little.

“Well, um,” she began before she realised she wasn’t sure what she could say other than that was the best oral sex she had ever received and possibly the best ever climax…climaxes…

“Do you have a kissing kink now too?” he teased as he slowly slid up her body and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“Well, maybe,” she replied. She pressed a finger to his lips, tracing the shape of his deliciously full mouth. Jon’s eyelashes fluttered, his lips parted beneath her touch. “I wouldn’t say no to more persuasion later on though!”


End file.
